I Saw Her
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: Ron's Pov. Hermione and Harry are the unofficial on again off again couple, what happens with Ron at Christmas when too many brandybutterbeers have been downed...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I Saw Her

Chapter 1: an introduction to my life

Ron's Thoughts

I saw her, she wasn't doing anything special, just reading, but it was enough to make me melt. Now usually I am not the soppy romantic type but I knew I had it bad for her.

She looked up at me and smiled, reading was her passion , you could tell, it was like she got caught up in a different world altogether, her face told what the book was about, the expressions she made, everything about Hermione Granger was perfect

I suppose you can guess who it is now, yep that's right Ron, some people say it's quite obvious that I have fallen for her, but I think I keep my cool around her

The bell rang signalling the end of the day and thankfully the end of the school week , thankfully I had a mountain of homework, I know it sounds geeky but it was the only excuse I had to keep me from hanging around with Harry and Hermione who were all over each other lately, honestly it made me sick

I made my way up the stairs, to the seventh floor, it was a long walk and we are too young as well as not allowed to apparate at school, so unfair. I mean divination was too far away to walk, well I thought

As soon as I got to my bed, I began my homework hoping Harry wouldn't ask me to hang around with him and Hermione, although he was probably snogging the face off of her , do I want to watch that, I give you an answer, no

Harry walked in, his hair messy and unkempt, his cheeks a rosy pink; I had a feeling what he had been up to

"Hey Ron" he greeted me, I nodded trying to find out information on the two parchment piece on blast-ended skrewts for Care Of Magical Creatures, a class which our good friend Hagrid taught

"Somebody's in a bad mood" Harry teased taking off his school clothes

"No I'm not, I am doing homework" I sighed putting my quill down on the parchment

"What kind of saddo stays in on a Friday evening and does his homework" Harry asked me

"At least I don't tell all the teachers I was at quidditch practice" I snapped back, I was sick to the core of him

"Are you implying something?" he asked, I couldn't help but be jealous of the body he had, it is not only girls who compare their bodies, now I know why he was named 'hottest guy at Hogwarts -ever' and no I'm not Gay

"No, just saying that that's all you ever seem to do" yes you saddo I was implying something, you asshole

"Well I am a busy man" Harry said pulling a deep bottle green, clingy t-shirt over his chest

yea messing with girls

"Whatever, you coming with us or are you staying here to do your homework" Harry asked putting his jacket on

"Who are us?" I asked knowing the answer

"Hermione and I" Harry said

"No thanks, I don't want to see you messing around with her" I sighed picking up my quill once more and writing

"Night" Harry said walking out the door

A few hours later when I was done with my homework, Harry arrived back laughing, he sounded drunk, but you know Harry that was him ever since he came back to Hogwarts three months ago

I closed the last book and turned off my light. Great night thought to myself

a/n: what do you think of the character attitudes, drop me a line


	2. awkward moments

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I Saw Her

Chapter 2: awkward moments

Yet another two weeks had passed and we had arrived back at Friday once more, another wonderful night like all the rest of the school week, only now it was Christmas and there was no more school, and since barely anybody was at the school, thankfully that meant Harry was gone, Hermione had decided to stay.

Two weeks of being a loner, wonderful. I mean I will probably talk to Hermione but I wish we were all here as we had promised at the beginning of seventh year, although being that Harry has changed into a man whore it was probably a good thing that he wasn't around

I walked out of the boy's dorm and down the stairs, still sleepy from all the homework I had been doing the previous night

I was greeted by Hermione reading a book, like she always does; she was crouched up in a little ball in the corner of the squishy settee right by the fire

I sat down beside her; she was too engrossed in her book to acknowledge the world around her, her eyes deep in concentration, feeling the feelings of each of the characters. I decided to go back upstairs and get a shower since Hermione was too engrossed in her reading to do anything else

Twenty minutes later, I arrived back down the stairs washed and dried; Hermione had finally put her book down and was now staring in deep concentration at the fire

"Hi Ron" she smiled

"Yeah hi" I said sitting down on the chair furthest from the fire

I sat there for a while as she continued to stare at the roaring orange flames that protruded from the fire, after a while I got sick of it and went back upstairs

As I walked up each step leading me closer to the boys dorms I remembered what Harry had told me before he left. we were talking but we weren't like what we used to be, he told me that Hermione was a proper woman, that she wasn't someone who you could take for a ride, someone that deserves respect , he also said that if I tried to make a move on her he would kill me.

I knew Hermione possessed more than them qualities he listed and I knew he meant what he said but I really didn't care anymore. I wanted to be with Hermione day and night and no threat was gonna make me miss a golden opportunity to spend two weeks with her

I walked down the stairs, Hermione I had realised was gone, she must be gone to get dressed I told myself, I walked out of the common room and down to the virtually empty great hall, where I sat down and began helping myself to an endless supply. of bacon, I was on my fifth slice when I heard a familial voice

"Do you not have enough Ron?"

It was Hermione; she sat down beside me and began buttering a few slices of toast as I shovelled down the remains of bacon slice number five

"Nope" I said letting bacon bits fly out of my mouth and onto my plate

"Ok" Hermione laughed looking at my plate

When I eventually finished my breakfast, I decided to go take a walk around the snow-capped towers of Hogwarts, there was nothing better to do and besides with all I was after eating I knew that I needed the exercise. I didn't bother to ask Hermione as I had a feeling that she would be reading or owling Harry, that bastard always gets the girls

I headed up to my room and got kitted out for the walk, by the end of it I looked somewhat in-between an Eskimo gone wrong and a hobo, not the greatest look if you were picking up girls. I picked up my drawing notebook and pencil and went down the stairs.

I saw Hermione on my way down, I was right she was reading, she looked like she was nearly finished, I didn't want to disturb her though, she looked dug into it, her eyes following every word on the page

I smiled and headed out the door, I arrived at the top of the towers, which were covered in synthetic, magical snow, if Hermione were here right now she would probably give the 'they use too many enchanting spells on this castle' speech for the fiftieth time in the past year , I know it off by heart now

I sat down on the bench and shuffled my feet in the snow in a bored fashion; I took out my notebook from the giant hole in my pocket and began to sketch the scenery around Hogwarts

I heard footsteps coming in my direction; I looked up to find Hermione standing there with yet another book

"You draw" Hermione asked pointing towards the notebook I was holding

"Eh no" I said quickly putting the book away my cheeks red

"Oh right" she said sitting beside me

"You're reading again" I asked pointing towards the book

"Is there anything else to do in this castle" she smiled opening the book to the page she was on

I thought about it for a while "no" I replied, there really wasn't

"What's it for" I asked looking at the title of the story

"Oh this, this is just for pleasure" she smiled struggling to hold the enormous book in her small fragile hands

"Yeah, breaking your wrist-just for pleasure" I smiled taking the book off of her and placing it on my lap

"Anyway, are you going on the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow" she asked

"Wasn't planning to why" I asked tapping my fingers on the book

"Do you wanna -em come in with me, I have to get some stuff" Hermione asked fidgeting with her gloves

"Yeah sure ok" I smiled, the day was finally looking up after all, even though I was supposed to ask her and not her to ask me

"Great" she smiled getting up

"Yeah great" I smiled back at her, there was an awkward moment between us before she cleared her throat and broke the silence

We walked together, back to the castle while Hermione gave me the 'they use too many enchanting spells on this castle' speech all over again, I think she got a little agitated when I began to mouth the words along with her, but I don't think it really annoyed her as much as it seemed to

Sorry so short.

Writers block SUCKS! Big capital letter time


End file.
